Harry Potter a part of him he never knew part 1
by FuzeFiend
Summary: This is about Harry Potter and his long lost sister..... so ridiculous! But read it anyway, it isn't that bad. I also didn't write much and don't intend to.... PLEASE! R&R!


Chapter 1

Alone and waiting

Harry Potter age thirteen now lie on his bed in his

medium sized room, that was quite untidy. He looked hopefully

at a photo of his parents Lily and James Potter who had died

long ago. Lily, Harry's mother was holding him smiling and

his father , James Potter stood next to her smiling down at the

infant Harry. Harry saw himself as a baby with his parents and

smiled a sad yet thoughtful smile. A tear dropped to the photo

as Harry realized this would be as close as he could ever get to

his Mum and Dad besides death which being a thirteen year old

he didn't attend doing anytime soon. Besides of course nearly

being killed by Lord Voldamort in his recent two years at his

school Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. He had

overcome many hard situations brave and true as ever.

He had two friends one a muggle born witch Hermione

Granger. And the other one was Ron Weasley who came

from a very big pure blood family, but Ron and his family

believed muggle borns should be able to live in the magic

world. Unlike some pure blood families for instance his arch

enemy Draco Malfloy who picked on all there of them and

especially Hermione. He also picked on Ron for being less

wealthy then the average family and all three of them just

despised the blond haired Slytherin who thought he was

better then anyone including his two groupies who followed

him around everywhere picking on everyone that was younger

then him.

Harry had untidy jet black hair and brilliant green

eyes that were surrounded by circle black glasses. He was an

average height thirteen year old and had knobby knees and

was pretty thin by the minimum of food the Dursleys , his aunt

and Uncle gave him.

All three of the muggle relatives disliked Harry for being

'a freak' because he knew magic. They tried to avoid seeing

Him as much as possible besides Dudley who enjoyed picking

on him, but lately has been afraid to do so since he thinks Harry

will turn him into a toad with his wand. Harry put his photo of

his parents back into the nightstand drawer and got off his

bed as his pet snowy owl Hedwig had awoken and was now

screeching for Harry to give her a treat. Harry slowly took a

owl treat out of his school trunk which he had packed ahead

of time and walked over to Hedwig who's cage was on his

desk and fed it to her.

Harry had been stroking Hedwig and been

thinking about his Aunts Marge's visit tomorrow which he

couldn't care for less, she always treated Harry like he was

some sort of nasty object in the room to talk about and order.

Suddenly the doorbell had rung and Uncle Vernon's

voice said "Boy get that will you?" Harry got up from his desk

and quickly walked out the door and down the stairs to the

door. He then opened it saying " May I help -" Harry then

stopped. There standing at the door was Albus Dumbeldore the

headmaster of Hogwarts school. Harry looked at him in surprise

and he said " Hello Harry I hope this isn't a bad time, but I have

some important business to attend to with your Uncle. Shall I

just come in? Oh its fine I will make myself nicely comfortable

while I'm here thank you Harry." Said Professor Dumbeldore

in his usual calm cheerful voice then walked through the door

that Harry held open.

Then Harry saw someone he didn't notice a few

seconds ago silently walk in behind Dumbledore and she was

pulling a trunk. She had thick red long hair, hazel almond shaped

brown eyes that glistened with timed ness, her face was round

like his mothers and she looked Harry's age. Her hair was let down

and she had thick bangs that covered her forehead. She had been

wearing a dark navy blue pleated skirt, a white blouse, and black

dress shoes. It almost look as if she went to some boarding school

watching her walk silently into the living room as Harry slowly

had followed behind them.

After all three of them Dumbledore, the girl and

Harry came into the living room that flowed into the kitchen Aunt

Petunia let out a yelp and dropped the cookie sheet she was before

holding in her hands. And Uncle Vernon, who was watching the

television with Dudley both jumped up as Aunt Patina did so now

seeing Dombeldore all three of Harry's relatives joined together

nervously. Harry could see why his Aunt and Uncle were scared

they were both afraid that Dombeldore thought they had mistreat

end Harry. " We didn't do anything wrong if the boy sent you a

letter and said so he is a liar!" Said Uncle Vernon angrily. "He did

not do that sir, I am here on my own for some other business."

Said Dombeldore calmly.

Harry saw Aunt Petunia's face stare in terror at

the girl who stood there who just stared back showing a

bit of irritation but also a bit of timid ness. " Wh-who is

that?" asked Aunt Petunia starting at the girl who took a

strand of her fiery red hair and started to twirl it around her

finger nervously. Harry saw Aunt Petunia stare at the girl

looking even more terrified.

Harry looked at the girl and was instantly reminded of his

mother except with hazel eyes, that belonged to Harry's dad.

Aunt Petunia was staring at the girl with hatred thinking (she

looks so much like my sister, Lily how terrible!) Uncle Vernon

just glared at Dombeldore as the girl stared at Uncle Vernon.

Dudley just gripped his bottom and looked from Dombeldore

to the girl panic stricken.

" This is Madeleine." Said Dombeldore "So then that's

good but why is she here?" asked Uncle Vernon angrily. " Oh yes

Harry, I thought he would like to meet his twin sister, Madeleine.

Well she is one hour younger then Harry. Thirteen is pretty young

to be on her own, so I thought you were the perfect people to

take care of her." Said Dombeldore as Aunt Petunia's mouth

hung open and Harry blinked at Madeleine who just gulped.

"WHAT?" yelled Uncle Vernon his face going red Harry knew

Uncle Vernon was deciding what to say and Harry usually

was yelled at when Uncle Vernon made this face. He saw

Madeleine backed away nervously she seemed to not like

that she was causing such an angry feeling to Uncle Vernon.

"I thank you for helping." said Dombeldore who then

disappeared evaporating making a popping noise. Madeleine

stared at Uncle Vernon with a timid glance and gulped. It

was either Harry thought Madeleine had never seen someone

like Uncle Vernon before or, she had and whoever it was they

were very cruel to her. But Harry had never thought for the

explanation that she just hated them for what they did to her

once she didn't understand it had helped her so much.

"Boy she sleeps in your room move out of my sight."

Barked Uncle Vernon. Madeleine saw Harry's hand indicating

her to come and she did dragging her trunk behind her. He then

opened the bedroom door as she stopped and looked at him for

a short moment then silently walked into the room and sat on

the floor next to her trunk. Harry was sort of confused how

silent she was but held the thought and went to get the cot from

the hall closet. He then came back and saw she was silently

reading Hogwarts a History in a corner of Harry's room. He put

out the cot next to his bed and looked over at her. She looked

up from her book and gave him a small smile. He looked at

her and felt a bit sad thinking of his mother in the mirror of

esoreid from his first year who made the same smile. She

looked at him seeing he was looking upset and she put her

head back down afraid she somehow hurt him. He didn't

know what to say so he sat in the chair at his desk that was

near her and started to pet Hedwig.

Madeleine who had always adored animals and knew

a lot about them hesitantly got up from the ground and stood

on the side of Harry's desk and held her book with her left

hand gazing at Hedwig. Harry looked at her pleased he must

have found an interest of hers, animals. "Do you want to pet

her?" asked Harry. Madeleine looked at him and nodded faintly

then reached forward. Hedwig cooed as Madeleine pet him.

"So- um are you going to go to Hogwarts too?" asked

Harry. Madeleine nodded and stopped petting Hedwig. " Did

you already get sorted?" asked Harry hoping she would answer

with her words. Madeleine nodded staring at him. " Which house

did you get sorted into?" asked Harry. Madeleine continued

staring at him. He was hoping she would answer. "Gry-ffindor."

stuttered Madeleine. Harry felt a rush of relief that she spoke and

was in the same house as him.


End file.
